onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Videojuegos
Wonderswan # One Piece: Become the Pirate King!: Es el primer juego de la serie el cual cuenta la historia del East Blue y de la primera película. Wonderswan Color # One Piece: Niji no Shima Densetsu: El primer juego de Wonderswan Color de Bandai. Es un "Communication RPG" # One Piece: Treasure Wars: Es un juego de peleas de búsquedas de tesoros. # One Piece: Grand Battle Swan Colosseum: Un juego de lucha de One Piece distribuido por Bandai. Similar a los juegos Grand Battle. # One Piece: Treasure Wars 2: Segunda entrega de este juego de peleas de cazatesoros. # One Piece: Chopper no Daibouken: Un RPG protagonizado por Chopper. Game Boy Color # Nacimiento de la tripulación del pirata sueño de Luffy!: Es el primer juego de One Piece para GameBoy. Un RPG distribuido por Banpresto. La historia es la del Manga/Anime. En el curso del juego se agregan siempre nuevos miembros al equipo, que son también jugables. # One Piece: Maboroshi no Grand Line Boukenki. RPG publicado por Banpresto. La historia es la misma del anime, comenzando desde Loguetown hasta el final de Arabasta. Play Station # ¡Zarpemos banda pirata!: RPG en 3D creado por Bandai. El argumento totalmente original e independiente a la serie. El juego es compatible con la PocketStation, solo vendida en Japón. # One Piece Grand Battle: Grand Battle es un Beat 'em up similar a Super Smash Bros. Fue desarrollado por Bandai # One Piece Grand Battle 2: Grand Battle 2 es el sucesor de Grand Battle. En el modo historia hay 24 personajes disponibles. Uno de los mejores juegos de One Piece que se pueden encontrar. # Oceans of Dream: Un RPG en el que los piratas de Sombrero de Paja pierden su memoria y reviven hechos del pasado. Peleas por turnos, escenas de calidad del anime y gráficos de gran calidad, sin duda uno de los mejores juegos de One Piece. Game Boy Advance # One Piece: El gran tesoro secreto de las siete islas fantasma: Es el primer juego de One Piece para GameBoy Advance. Distribuido por Bandai. Es un RPG de batallas por turnos en un tablero, como Front Mission o Final Fantasy Tactics. # One Piece: Masaze King of Berry: Un juego de tablero y dados basado en los episodios hasta Arabasta y elementos de la segunda película. # One Piece: Going Baseball: Posiblemente el juego de One Piece más divertido hasta la fecha. Un juego en el cual las distintas tripulaciones se baten en partidos de baseball. # One Piece: Dragon Dream: One Piece Dragon Dream es la continuación del RPG One Piece Oceans of Dreams. Pero esta vez en vez de ser para PlayStation el juego es para GameBoy Advance e incluye personajes de todas las sagas de la serie hasta Water Seven. Game Cube # One Piece Treasure Battle: El género del juego es difícil de definir claramente. Es una mezcla de varios juegos diferentes como Mario Party. # One Piece: Grand Battle! 3: Es el sucesor directo de Grand Battle 2 y ésta vez no es para PSone, sino para PS2 y GameCube. Los personajes son de la saga de Skypiea. Las luchas son semejantes a las dos entregas anteriores, sólo los gráficos son sustancialmente mejores. # One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush: La evolución de la saga Grand Battle, esta vez se podrán controlar un total de 16 personajes distintos. El juego está inspirado en el Davy Back Fight e incluye algunos minijuegos para añadir variedad al planteamiento clásico de la saga. La versión japonesa tiene 3 personajes más que la europea y americana. # One Piece: Pirates Carnival: Pirates Carnival es un party game compuesto por unos cuarenta mini juegos con soporte para cuatro jugadores. El juego está ambientado en toda la serie hasta la saga de Water Seven. # Battle Stadium D.O.N: Juego a lo Smash Bros que combinan a Dragon Ball, One Piece y Naruto. Play Station 2 # One Piece: Grand Battle! 3: Es el sucesor directo de Grand Battle 2 y ésta vez no es para PSone, sino para PS2 y GameCube. Los personajes son de la saga de Skypiea. Las luchas son semejantes a las dos entregas anteriores, sólo los gráficos son sustancialmente mejores. # One Piece: Round the Land: En esta ocasión se trata de un juego de acción al más puro estilo Medievil. Avanzas con tu personaje favorito hasta el final de nivel para enfrentarte al típico jefazo del nivel representado por los villanos de la serie. Se trata de un juego que va desde la saga de buggy hasta la lucha contra Enel, y también se consiguen recompensas. # One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush: La evolución de la saga Grand Battle, esta vez se podrán controlar un total de 16 personajes distintos. El juego está inspirado en el Davy Back Fight e incluye algunos minijuegos para añadir variedad al planteamiento clásico de la saga. La versión japonesa tiene 3 personajes más que la europea y americana. # Fighting for One Piece: Dejando los diseños super deformers de los Grand Battle, llego este juego de lucha con unos diseños más realistas. Un sistema de juego basado en combos y peleas frenéticas. El juego está ambientado en la saga de Water 7 hasta la aparición de Franky. Aunque también incluye algunos personajes clásicos como Ace, Smoker, Crocodile o Enel. # One Piece: Pirates Carnival: Pirates Carnival es un party game compuesto por unos cuarenta mini juegos con soporte para cuatro jugadores. El juego está ambientado en toda la serie hasta la saga de Water Seven. # One Piece Treasure Battle: El género del juego es difícil de definir claramente. Es una mezcla de varios juegos diferentes como Mario Party. # Battle Stadium D.O.N: Juego a lo Smash Bros que combinan a Dragon Ball, One Piece y Naruto. Nintendo DS # Jump Super Stars: No es un juego de One Piece propiamente dicho, es un juego de los personajes de la revista Weekly Shonen Jump, la que publica One Piece. La primera aparición de la serie en esta portátil de Nintendo de la mano de Bandai. Un juego de lucha con multitud de personajes para elegir. # Jump Ultimate Stars: La secuela del Jump Super Stars con todavía más personajes de la revista Weekly Shonen Jump y ataques actualizados. # One Piece: Gear Spirit: Un juego de lucha 3D con hasta cuatro jugadores simultáneos, que combina unas peleas del estilo Smash Bros con el uso de cartas para realizar ataques especiales. El juego contiene elementos de toda la serie hasta la primera parte de la saga Thriller Bark. # One Piece: Gigant Battle: One Piece: Gigant Battle es un juego de acción cargado de combates y protagonizado por todos los personajes de One Piece, la obra maestra de Eiichiro Oda. El juego es muy fiel al universo pirata recreado en el manga, cargado de bromas inesperadas y momentos de maléfico ingenio. Los escenarios destructibles y los ataques ya familiares de los personajes permitirán a los aficionados saborear “auténticos” combates de One Piece. El juego sigue la línea del manga, mostrándonos cómo la tripulación protagonista atraviesa el archipiélago de Sabaondy en dirección a Marineford, lo cual supondrá la aparición de personajes y escenarios de ese momento de la historia. # One Piece! Gigant Battle 2: New World: La secuela de One piece Gigant Battle con más personajes y nuevos lugares. Además tiene una nueva opción para poner habilidades a los personajes como por ejemplo tener más salud o recibir menos daño. PSP # Romance Dawn: Amanecer de una aventura: Videojuego RPG de One Piece en las que se vivirán las aventuras con toda la banda. Nintendo Wii # One Piece: Unlimited Adventure: Esta vez apostando por la aventura, One Piece Unlimited Adventure nos pone frente a un Wiimote para emular los movimientos de nuestro héroes. El argumento del juego repite el ya clásico planteamiento donde a base de recuerdos la tripulación revive situaciones pasadas y se enfrente a viejos enemigos. # One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 1: Es un videojuego para la Nintendo Wii consola. El juego fue lanzado en dos episodios, uno que ha sido puesto en libertad. # One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: Secuela de One Piece: Unlimited Cruise: Episodio 1 El tesoro bajo las olas. Imagenes de portadas de videojuegos One piece wii 2.jpg|One Piece: Unlimited Cruise: Episode 2 ~Mezameru y One-Piece-Unlimited-Adventure-US.jpg|One Piece: Unlimited Adventure: Episode 1 ~Nami ni yu wii one piece unlimited 2.jpg|.One Piece: Unlimited Cruise: Episode 2 ~Mezameru Nintendo 3DS # One Piece Unlimited Cruise SP: Es una adaptación de los juegos Unlimited Cruise para la 3DS, cuenta con un el nuevo modo Marineford y nuevos personajes como Hancock, Ivankov, Jinbei, Marco, Barbablanca (Gura Gura no mi) y otros más... # One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP 2: Es la segunda parte de One Piece Unlimited Cruise SP, ya que en las versiones Europeas no pudieron meter la parte de One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2. Si te has pasado el modo historia del One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP se pueden pasar los datos de los personajes e incluye el modo Marineford. # Romance Dawn: Amanecer de una aventura: Videojuego RPG de One Piece en las que se vivirán las aventuras con toda la banda. # One Piece: Unlimited World Red: Siguiente juego de la saga "Unlimited". En este juego se incluyen personajes tras el Timeskip. # One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X: Es la secuela de Grand Battle y Gigant Battle añadiendo personajes después del timeskip # One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum: Un videojuego de pelea 2D donde Luffy tiene que surcar los mares buscando aliados, con un modo online conectado a Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden Play Station 3 # One Piece: Pirate Warriors: Primer Juego de One Piece para PS3 que cuenta desde el principio de la historia hasta el encuentro de 2 Años después. Se puede jugar con toda la banda de Sombrero de Paja y además con Ace, Boa Hancock, Barbablanca y Jinbe. Algunas sagas de la historia no las pusieron en el juego, pero por ahora es el juego mas completo que hay. # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2: Es la segunda parte de la saga Musou Battle, donde están incluidas sagas como La Isla Gyojin, Thriller Bark, Skypiea y otras. La principal novedad del juego es la incorporación de nuevos personajes jugables y un modo historia totalmente inventado. # J-Stars Victory Vs: Es un juego crossover entre varios personajes de la Shonen Jump, contando con varios personajes de One Piece # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3: Es la tercera parte de la saga Musou Battle, donde se narra la historia desde el principio hasta Dressrosa, este juego añade la capacidad de hacer ataques combinados y el Dream Log. Sony PlayStation Vita # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2: Es la segunda parte de la saga Musou Battle, donde están incluidas sagas como La Isla Gyojin, Thriller Bark, Skypiea y otras. La principal novedad del juego es la incorporación de nuevos personajes jugables y un modo historia totalmente inventado. # J-Stars Victory Vs: Es un juego crossover entre varios personajes de la Shonen Jump, contando con varios personajes de One Piece # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3: Es la tercera parte de la saga Musou Battle, donde se narra la historia desde el principio hasta Dressrosa, este juego añade la capacidad de hacer ataques combinados y el Dream Log. Play Station 4 # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3: Es la tercera parte de la saga Musou Battle, donde se narra la historia desde el principio hasta Dressrosa, este juego añade la capacidad de hacer ataques combinados y el Dream Log. # One Piece: Burning Blood: Es un juego de pelea que cuenta el arco de Marineford a través de cuatro rutas y con un modo online en el que eliges un grupo e intentas conquistar islas. # One Piece: World Seeker: Cuenta una historia propia situada en Jail Island donde la pro-marine y la anti-marine combaten quedando los Sombrero de Paja en medio de este conflicto ayudando a la líder anti-marine, Jeanne. # One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4: Es la futura cuarta parte de la saga Musou Battle. Movil # One Piece: World Seeker: Uno de los juegos de para móvil que cuenta desde el principio de la historia hasta el arco de Jaya. Puedes jugar con Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Cocodrile, Ace, Jinbe, Barbablanca, Marco, etc. Esta en proceso. # One Piece Thousand Storm: Un juego para móviles en 3D donde se busca reclutar varios personajes de la serie y mejorarlos para combatir con ellos. Navegación en el portal Categoría:Videojuegos